Service oriented architecture (SOA) related technologies have been around since late 1990s, and many current web services take advantage of this architecture. SOA introduces a subscriber-publisher model that provides loose coupling of service access interfaces and service implementations. SOA may comprise three players including a service consumer, a service provider, and a service broker, each inter-linked with another. Some SOA services may be described in a standard web service description language (WSDL). Web services may be resolved through a directory service referred to as universal description, discovery and integration (UDDI) registry, which acts as the service broker. A simple object access protocol (SOAP) may provide a binding relation between several decentralized web services. In addition to loose binding between service consumers and producers, the SOA may enable dynamic service discovery and delivery. SOA may provide a guideline for designing a service centric networking (SCN) framework which may be realized over any universal network layer, such as an information centric networking (ICN) transport layer.
From an end host perspective, current Internet Protocol (IP) networks, to an extent, may pre-bind an identity of a service and a location of the service. In other words, when resolving a service name, a domain name system (DNS) server may return an IP address which may directly locate the service or identify some other proxy (e.g. load balancer) that further resolves the service. Therefore, when a service migrates and binds to a new IP address, the existing sessions may be interrupted. An application running the service may accept dynamic updating, but it may need host-level stack modifications. Further, pre-binding may limit user mobility and device mobility, and thus prevent hosts from exploiting multi-homing features.